listen to your heart
by abbydog26
Summary: Kia Nevens,her brother,and parents moves to la push.but a young werewolf imprints on her.problem 1, Kia is 95% deaf. problem 2 her brother is also a lapush wolf. but will this be a road block in Brady and Kia's relationship, or a way to become closer.R&R real GLOSS and ASL grammer.R&R great story 4 both hearing a deaf readers. on brake
1. Chapter 1

Listen to your heart

Chapter 1

Kai POV

I moved my toes deeper in the sand, letting the waves wash over my feet. It was one of the best feelings in the world. The idea that the water could just wipe away all the worries was amazing. That I could just sink into the sand and disappear from the world. I wish I could hear the waves lapping against the shore. I was told by my brother that it was a very relaxing sound. I needed to be relaxed right now. I always let my temper take over.

I lived in California before we moved. I lived there all my life, but then my mother decided to uproot the whole family so we can spend some time with my grandma. I didn't see why we had to. She was a chain-smoker, whiskey-drinking, good-for-nothing bitch. She kicked my mom out of the house because she was in love with a white man. It's not like my mom was pregnant or wanted to get married, she just told my grandma that she was in love and the bitch throw her out. So my mom and dad moved in together, finished high school, and when to college together.

It all started today, first day of school in a new town.

*flashback*

I quickly walked up to the front office, by binder held tightly to my chest. The rain pelted down on my auburn hair. Finally I flew through the door, only to face a new dilemma. I hated trying to communicate with hearing people. They always try to help me when I don't need their help. They always give me pity when I want to punch them for thinking something is wrong with me. This is who I am. I'm a part of a community that I'm proud to stand for. I will amite that it's hard, but who doesn't like a challenge.

The woman at the counter looked up at me and smiled. Instead of watching her face, I watched her lips. _Hello sweetheart, can I help you? _

I opened my binder and grabbed my notebook. Inside I wrote, _hello, my name is Kai_. _I'm Deaf and a new student. _

I could tell when the woman was done reading because she had a sad expression on her face. She quickly spun her computer chair so she could grab something off the desk behind her. She handed me a folder. I opened it and inside was a map of the school, my classes, and a sheet of paper that the teachers need to sign. Also in it was a note. _If you need anything just ask. _ I nodded to her then left for my first class.

When I walked into the classroom I went straight to the teacher. I showed him the same note that I showed the lady in the office. The teacher, Mr. Penick, gave me a sad smile then pointed to a desk in the front, so I could read his lips. My next two classes went the same. The kids starring at the new girl and looks of pity from the teachers.

Before going to lunch I had to stop by my locker. I had a top locker. I knew I had the compo right but the locker was so old that it would just not open. I was standing there for about five more minutes before I felt someone push me. I fell to the ground hard, landing on my elbow. Pain flooded in my arm. I look up to see a blond girl yelling at me. Everything about her screamed fake. Her hair color, her nose, and most of all he breast. I looked to her lips to try and see what she was saying. _…so u better not stand in front of my locker again. Why are to looking at me wide-eyed? What are you, a scary, little bitch? _

That was it, I said to myself. I got up off the floor and look this blond bimbo in the eyes. Then I started to sign. I knew that the bitch wouldn't be able to understand me, but when I sign at people then get confused and then when they understand, the fell guilty and leave me alone. _**WAIT. ME DEAF. CANT HEAR YOU. YOU GO-TO LUNCH ROOM. US-2 FORGET…**_ but before I finish she grabbed my hands to stop my signing. Oh no she didn't. That was one of the rudest things you could do to a deaf person. It was like telling someone to shut up but a hundred times worse. I was shocked. Then to make it worse she said, _what the hell are you doing, freak! _

I ripped my hands out of hers, but that was a mistake. The second my hands were free, her hand made contact with my face. She slapped me! I looked away from her, trying to fight back tears. I saw a group of students had made a circle around us. My eyes locked on someone's beautiful brown eye but I turned away. I looked back at the blond girl. She had a smug look on her face and a small smile. So I ran, out of the school and as far as my feet would take me.

_*End of Flashback* _

I never wished that I was not deaf. I wished that people were not hearing. People don't see the world. They just let I pass by. I always tried to make the most out of life. Take chances, and make mistakes. Isn't that the point of life.

I was suddenly pulled out of my own little world by a tap on my arm. I looked up to see a pair of deep brown eyes. The same eyes I saw before I ran out of the school crying.

**Hello all readers of fan fiction. I really hope you like my story. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW GOOD AND BAD! If you have any ideas for the story please PM me. If I get 5 reviews by Sunday ill update chapter two, from Brady's POV;) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Brady POV

"Hay man, did you see the new girl yet?" Collin asked while running up next to me. He didn't wait for me to answer because before I could tell him no, he kept rambling. "She is in my history class and let me tell you man, she is Fine. Awesome hair, cute face, rocken body. Dude I call dips. She didn't talk much so she must be shy but I can fix that" he added with a smug look.

I just shake my head in disappointment. "Collin, you didn't imprint on her, so why go after her. What happens, if for some reason she _will_ go out with you, if you imprint on another girl."

Collin elbowed me in the rib. "Well the legends say it's a rare to imprint right? And I don't want to go my whole junior year without a girlfriend. People might start thinking we're gay or something." At this we both cracked up with laughter.

Collin and I started to head to lunch when Seth came running up to us. "Brady, Collin, what are you two trying to do? Ditch me?"

"Hay new girl, you're in my way!" I turned to see April Fisher yelling at some girl trying, and failing, to open her locker. For some reason I wanted to help her.

"Are you just going to stand there bitch?" but still the girl didn't move. It was like she didn't know April was even there. "I said Move." Then she pushed the girl to the ground.

I toke a step forward but was stopped by Seth. He just shook his head. I was starting to slightly shake. I didn't know where this sense of protection for this girl came from.

April opens her mouth and kept yelling at the girl, which cause me to keep shaking. "You know, if someone asks you to move out of the way to should do it_! _So u better not stand in front of my locker again. Why are to looking at my wide-eyed? What are you, a scared, little bitch?" the girl on the floor got up and stood face to face with April. Then she started moving her hands really fast. What was she doing? I said to myself. Then April grabbed her hands. A look of horror and shock exploded onto her face. "What the hell are you doing, freak." The girl ripped her hands out of Aprils but then she slapped the girl Right on the face.

The girl looked around at the crowd that had formed. Then our eyes mean and I look deep into her green eyes. The world stopped. Everything in my life that didn't involve her held no importance to me anymore. She was the only thing that mattered now. In that small second I became lost in her eyes. But when her face turns away I felt lost. The deep green of her eyes where my home. I needed her. Then she was running out of the hallway, silver tears running down her beautiful cheeks. I was frozen where I was, trapped with so many feeling inside me. Hatred for April for making my angel cry and love for the girl that ran away. Love? Yes I love her with all my being. In that moment I knew I had imprinted.

"WHAT THE HELL APRIL." I yelled at the bitch that hurt my angel. "What gives you the right to yell at her, push her down, and HIT her?" I knew I was losing it but she hurt my imprint and she was not getting away with it.

"Come on man" Collin said. Seth and Collin grabbed my arms and pulled me outside. When we got to the wood we phased.

(_Collin- _**Brady- **Seth) 

**I'm going to kill her. She hurt my angel. She HIT my angel! **

Dude, you imprinted. I'm glad for you 

_Because you imprinted on her I'll call off my dibs. _

**She made my angel cry! I'm going to kill her. **

I was about to run out of the forest, to the school, when Collin and Seth blocked my path.

**Let my through! **

Calm down Brady, she is part of the tribe. Sam could banish you if you kill April. 

_Man just calm down _

Your imprint needs you. She's upset. Go to her. 

So I did just that. I found her scent and followed it. It instantly calmed me. It was the most amazing smell. I perfect blend between honey and cream. It was so sweet and perfect. She was perfect. I found her at the beach, the water lapping at her toes. I was about to phase back when I realized that I shredded my cloths.

I'm right by my house; I'll get you something to wear. 

**Thanks Seth, you're a life saver. **

No problem 

A few minutes later Seth came with a blue button down shirt and some jeans. "Thanks Seth, I really owe you one." He nodded because he was still in his wolf form. After he ran off I worked on calming myself. Then I walked out onto the beach.

"Hay" I called out, wondering what her voice must sound like. But she didn't respond. When I was a few feet away I called to her again. "Hello?" again she didn't say anything. I got on one knee and tapped her on her arm. She quickly turned her head and I automatically became lost in her eyes wants again.

**READ THIS**

**Thanx all of u who added me to fav story, author, ect. I was so happy when I looked at my email and saw the emails from fan fiction about u adding me.=) the only thing I was sad about was I only got 1 review =). If I don't get at least a few reviews I thing I may stop writing this story for now. So if you like my story and kia please review or pm me. Also I have another story called Erin Cullen so try it out. Last thing. Do u guys want the next chapter to be Brady POV or Kia POV? LOV YA =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**=) I lov u guys. I got home from school and saw all the reviews and I was smiling the whole time. Im so glad people like my story. I'll do Kia's POV in the next chapter. Tell me if u like this system of doing the same thing but different POV **

**1 person told me about another imprint story about a deaf girl and I hav read it. if u guys like deaf imprint stories u might like it to, I did. Just search deaf imprint embry. Also I wanted to answer some Q's u guy had. So kia is pronounce like this. K like the k in kit then I then A like the letter a. also kia means beginning of season or hill. **

**I also want to say that im taking an ASL(American sign laugauge) class so when kia is signing all the grammar and signs are right. That's how you sign it. Brady on the other hand might sign wrong cuz he will b learning. I lov ASL, It's one of the reasons Im writing the story. **

**Last thing so u can get on with reading the story. Thanx u all who reviewed. Gotta Love Twilight. Pistal. Littlebabybella. Hanna Smith. No- He's MY Monkey Man. And **

**Chapter 3 **

**Brady POV **

I snapped out of my trace. She probably thought something was wrong with me for just staring. For the first time I realized that her hair was auburn with a slight wave to it, going down to her chest. She had petite but also athletic figure. He skin was a light brown. Was she Quileute? Her skin was not as dark as mine, but maybe she was only part Quileute.

"Hi, m-my name is Brady. I saw what happened and I, well, I wanted to see if you're ok. W-what's your name?" why was I so nervous. I was never nervous. _You're trying to talk to your soul mate for the first time, of course you're nervous._ I really hated my conscience some times.

I waited to hear what must be the most beautiful voice in the world to answer me. But instead she rolled her eyes and turned back to the water.

It felt like someone just slapped me across the face. Why didn't she answer me? I needed to hear her voice, or at least see her green eyes again. How could rejection from this angle hurt so badly? _Because she is your soul mate, didn't we already go over this? _Shut up! I mentally yelled at myself.

Movement out of the corner of my eye cot my attention. Her hand was moving, changing into different shapes. I watched for a minute when I noticed a pattern. It felt like de ja vu. Acting on instinct I gently caressed her hand, like a dry flower that would crumble if I wasn't too careful. She jumped at my touch but didn't pull away. I looked back up at her face. Her hair moved, revealing her ear. There was a piece of plastic that rapped around the back of her ear and laid in the opening of her ear.

Right then all the pieces started to come together. This angle not answering to me or April, making shapes with her hands, and the hearing aid in her ear all made sense now.

I pointed my index finger at her, my other hand still cradling hers, and then touching my ear, then my chin. **YOU DEAF? **

Her eyes went wide, but she signed **YES. **

My angle was deaf. I felt a sadness start to form in my chest. But I knew I shouldn't be sad. Something in me told me not to be sad for her. Is it just because I couldn't be sad when my imprint was here or something else? I decided I won't think about it now.

First I pointed to me, and then I made my hand into a five, next I touched my thumb to my chin. I bounced it out in front of my face two times, and then signed deaf. **ME GRANDMA DEAF. **

She smiled, which made me smile. Then she signed. I knew the signs because they were simple. **YOU KNOW ASL? **

I shrugged my shoulders. **LITTLE. **

She giggled at my response. For not being able to hear her own voice, she had the cutest laugh.

Using the ASL alphabet I signed **B-R-A-D-Y **and pointed to me. Then I pointed to her and fingerspell **N-A-M-E** and pointed to her.

**K-I-A **

"Kia," I whispered to myself. It was so simple but so beautiful.

**MY NAME SIGN, **then she took two K's and made a butterfly swimming stroke type movement with them. Then she pointed to herself, kissed her fisted hand, and then did the swimming motion again but without the K's. I didn't understand what she said and she saw my confusion.

**ME L-O-V-E S-W-I-M MY SIGN N-A-M-E S-W-I-M WITH K. **

I smiled, and then signed her sign name. It took a few times before I had it right, but when I did she gave me a small round of applause. It was so easy to learn for Kia, she was able to get my undivided attention. I decided to go out on a lim. **YOU T-E-A-C-H ME? **Please say yes, please say yes, I pleaded in my head.

She took her hand out of mine. I felt empty with the loss of contact but was overjoyed when Kia held both of my hands in hers. She then bent my hand so my fingers made a 90 degree angle with my palms. I was completely at peace at the moment. My hands belong in hers. She lifted up my hands to my forehead and moved them back and forth slightly. Then letting go of my left hand she signed, **T-E-A-C-H. **

Kia smiled at me and at this moment I was the luckiest, most blessed man in the world to imprint on the most beautiful, wonderful, perfect woman in the world.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanx u all that review my story; Dreamcatch94: Marie Hughes: No-He's My Monkey Man: and Hanna Smith. Also please read my other story Erin Cullen. I would rally love it if I could get some review on that story soon. And maybe if u guy read and review my other story I'll update this one faster ;) **

**Hope u like it :) **

Chapter 4

Kia POV

After I was able to tear my eyes away from his eyes, I look at the man behind me. The first thing that pops out at me was his size. He was Huge. Does the guy use steroids? His skin was a deep brown color that stretch over his muscles. He had brown hair that was cut short. I just wanted to run my fingers throw it. What? I don't even know the guy's name, pull yourself together Kia. I looked back at his face. His mouth was in a small o and he looked like he was in a trance.

He seemed to notice me looking at him as he started talking. _Hi, m-my name is Brady. I saw what happened and I, well, I wanted to see if you're ok. W-what's your name. _He was stuttering with his words which made it harder to understand him. _Was he nervous? No_, I told myself_, why would he be nervous. _

I decide I had enough for one day and turned back to the sea, not trying to answer him. I sat there for a minute. I could still feel him behind me. He might still be talking to me for all I know. To help calm myself down I started to fingerspell the alphabet as fast as I could with my non-dominant hand. I was trying to become stronger with my other hand, but I was never as good with my left hand I was with my right.

I was just signing K when Brady's large hand cupped around my hand. I looked down at our hands, they fit perfectly within one another. His hand cradled my fingers like a wounded dove.

We looked up at the same time, our eyes meeting again. Then he did the one thing I was not expecting. Brady signed. **YOU DEAF?**

I was shocked beyond belief. There was no way he knew how to sign, was there? Was this some kind of gift from whoever is controlling this twisted world saying 'deal with your bitch of a grandmother and I'll give you someone who knows sign language'? Maybe or maybe not. He could just know two or three signs. But just looking at him, I could tell something was different about him.

**YES,** I signed still partly stunned.

**ME GRANDMA DEAF. **I smiled at this. I wanted to meet Brady's grandma really bad now. My parents and brother could sign but it was never the same as communicating with a deaf person.

I decided to ask him later about his grandma, but first I needed a few questions answers. **YOU KNOW ASL?**

Brady shrugged his shoulders, gave me a crooked smile, and signed **LITTLE. **Again I smile, and a small giggle escaped me.

With a smile, Brady finger spelled his name **B-R-A-D-Y ME. ** He most likely didn't realize I could read lips, but I wouldn't tell him just yet. I wanted to see if we could really talk without voice. ** N-A-M-E?**

I would have to teach him the sign for name later. _So I'm really going to try to be friends with this guy_, I asked myself? Well make the most out of life, right?

**K-I-A. **

I saw his lips move but I couldn't tell want he said.

**MY NAME SIGN, **then I took two K's and made a butterfly swimming stroke type movement with them, signing my name sign. My deaf friend Robert from California gave it to me because I always beat him when we race in in his swimming pool. **ME LOVE SWIM. ** Brady got a confused and frustrated look, so I assumed that he didn't understand some of my signs. I was fairly sure that he could understand my fingerspelling so I repeated what I said. **ME L-O-V-E S-W-I-M MY SIGN N-A-M-E S-W-I-M WITH K. **

He smiled too; I took that as a sign that he understood what I said. He tried to repeat my name sign but it took him a few tries to get it right. When he finally had my name right, I clapped my hands in approval.

Brady drummed him fingers, looking at me sheepishly, and then signed. **YOU T-E-A-C-H ME? **

Just then I realized my left hand was still in his. I blushed lightly and slowly removed my hand from his. I looked back at his face and saw a hint of sadness in his features and in his brown eyes. I wanted to make the sadness go away so I gently took hold of his oddly warm hands. Then, using his hands I signed **TEACH.** I let go of his left hand and finger spelled **T-E-A-C-H. **I smiled softly at him and in return he gave me a big, toothy grin.

At this moment, I was relaxed and happy, just being with this boy who wanted to learn how to speck with me.

**Love it, hate it? review review review. And the more reviews I get the faster I'll update:) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Read this**

_U guys must hate me because it took me soooo long to update but I had to think about where I wanted this story to go. But also this is the longest chapter so far. _

_Also there is a lot of dialog in ASL but it would take WAY too long to explain every sign so I'm not going to. _

_Last think Kia and Hinto are both Native American names._

_I Really hope you guys like this story =) _

**Chapter 5**

**Kia POV**

Right at this perfect moment my phone buzzes in my coat pocket. I frown in annoyance, but I reach into my jacket to grab my IPhone. The text was from my brother Hinto.

( _Hinto, _Kia) 

_Where r u? _

I played hooky

_Don't lie to me I no my own sis_

I'll tell u when I get home

_If your not home in 20 min mom will get worried. _

K, lov ya

_Lov ya 2 little sis_

Only by 11 min. 

_XD _

I put my pone away and realized that I totally ignored Brady this whole time. Hopefully he didn't thing I was being rude. I looked back up at him. He still has a small smile playing on his lips. I wondered what it would be like to kiss his lips.

Kia, get a hold of yourself. You only met Brady today.

Brady then pointed to my pocket with a questioning look. He was most likely wondering who I was texting while rudely ignoring him. **MY BROTHER. I GO HOME NOW. **Then I finger spelled what I signed so he could understand.

Brady ran his fingers throw his brown hair then sign **ME WALK YOU CAR?**

**SURE, **and again I fingerspell the word. Brady got up out of the sand and helped me up. I felt his hand linger a second longer then needed, but I didn't complain. His hand was so warm, it felt nice having my fingers engulfed by his. I sigh at the loss of contact. Brady cocked his head and smiled a crocked smile. Had he hear me? How should I know, I couldn't even hear my sigh.

I felt my checks heat with embarrassment. To hide my blush, I turned to grab my bag. To my udder shock Brady already put one strap of my bag over his shoulder. Well, maybe chivalry hasn't died.

So together we walked to the tree line and up the dirt road to my car. My car was a cute, baby blue, BMV bug. We both just stood there awkwardly, until I finally sign **B-R-A-D-Y THANK YOU. **He must have known the sign for thank you because he signed back** ME HAPPY HELP YOU. **

Looking into his eyes once more, I waved good bye. He waved back and watched me drive away.

Driving home, I recapped everything that has happen today. I started my first day at school in La Push, I got pushed to the ground, yelled at, got bitch slapped, I cried, and I meet Brady. I didn't know if today as a good day or bad. For some reason, I felt like meeting Brady was going to somehow change my life. The question was, is this change a good thing or bad thing? I didn't have any more time to dwell on this subject before I pulled into the driveway. Grabbing my book bag, I walked inside. After putting my jacket on the hook, I walked into the kitchen where my mother is. She had brown, wavy hair that went to her hip and my green eye. Well, her green eye since I got then from her. She had a heart-shaped face and high check bonds.

**YOU LATE, **she signed with authority, but I could see the worry in her eyes.

**NEW FRIEND, ME MEET. **I opened the fridge and got a soda. I felt my mom's hand on my shoulder and when I turned around, she look ecstatic.

**REALLY?**

**YES. **

**THERE NAME WHAT? **Her eyebrows down, indicating a question.

**B-R-A-D-Y. HE NICE. HE GRANDMA DEAF. **

**HE CUTE? **

For the second time today, my face got red with embarrassment. He was cute, well more like hot, but I am Not going to talk about this with my mom.

**I DON'T KNOW, **I signed trying to play it off, but today mom seemed ready to explode with questions.

**HE NATIVE AMERICAN? **

**YES. **At least I think so, he sure looks like it.

**YOU-TWO MEET HOW? **

I didn't like to lie to my mom but there is no way I'm telling her what happened at school. **B-E-A-C-H ME GO-TO LOOK AROUND. HE WALK-OVER. TALK. ME NOT ANSWARE. HE SIGN "YOU DEAF" "YES'' ME SIGN. WE TALK- SIGN. CAR, HE WALK ME. **

**WAIT. **Then she turned back to the chicken in the pan so it wouldn't burn. After flipping the chicken over she turned back to me. **DESCRIBE HIM. **

I bit my lip, trying to find the right word, or in this case signs, to describe this hot, hunk of a guy, without my mother knowing I like him. Yes, I like him, I will admit it. I liked Brady...whatever his last name is. I really need to ask him that tomorrow. **Q-u-i-l-e-u-t-e. HAIR BROWN. EYE BROWN. BROAD SHOULDERS. TALL. MUCSLE BIG. **I think I need to get out of this conversation before my mom asks anymore questions. **WE FINISHED? ME GO-TO ROOM? **

**SURE. **She nodded and smiled. **REMEMBER HOMEWORK. **

**OK.** I grabbed my bag and headed to my room. It didn't really feel like my room, at least not yet. My old room from California was painted a light green, a window facing the pool in the back yard, and all my childhood memories. This room was a baby blue, and very small. The one perk it had was the sliding glass door that led into a small porch that I already claimed as my area. Only a few feet from the porch, the tree line started. I opened up the door to get some fresh air into the room when the lights flickered.

I turned around to see my cocky, twin brother Hinto. He closed the door, sat on the edge of my bed, and patted the spot next to him. Hinto was about 6'4" with gray eyes and black hair. His skin was darker than mine, revealing his Native American heritage while I could just pass as having a good California tan. Lately he has been getting taller and gaining muscle by the minute. Were all Quileute boys destined to be giants?

I sat down by my brother. Did he see what happened, or herd about it? No, I told myself. Whenever people gave me crap about being deaf he always gets pissed, especially in the last couple months.

*flashback*

We were at a dinner in Oregon, making the 5 day trip to our new home in the rainiest place in North America. When the waiter came over I signed to my dad that I wanted the cheeseburger. The waiter said I'll be right back, and then he left. When he came back he handed me another menu, but this menu was different than the one I had before. Hinto looked over my shoulder at the menu, and then he stood up so fast that his chair fell over. At the angle I was at, I could see the words he was screaming at the waiter. _"She's not blind you asshole! She's deaf! How stupid do you have to be to give someone who can see a brail menu?_ "By this time everyone is the dinner was staring at us.

I was starting to get red with embarrassment. I would have got mad at the guy for giving me a brail menu, but having my brother stand up for you was a different story.

Then Hinto shoved the guy and he fell on a table where a family of five was eating their dinner. People started to rush towards the waiter while mom and dad each grabbed one of Hinto's shaking forearms and lead him out of the dinner.

*end of flashback*

**YOU SKIP SCHOOL. **It wasn't a question, it was a fact. But how did he know?

**YOU KNOW HOW? **

**SCHOOL CALL. TWO CLASS YOU MISS. **

I didn't want to tell his yet so instead I was going to go the long way to this subject.** SIX CLASS YOU MISS. **

Now Hinto had his serious face on. That's never good. **THAT DIFFERENT. YOUR LIGHTS ME FIX. **Then he waved his hand at the light mounted to my wall. If someone rang to doorbell the lights would blink green, if someone called on the phone the lights blinked blue, and if there was an emergency like someone braking in or a fire they blinked red. Ever room in the house had a light like this.

**ME TELL YOU. REMEMBER YOU CAN'T TELL MOM. **

**OK**

Taking a deep breath I started to sign everything that happened today except Brady. At first he was calm but when I told him how the blond girl yelled at me his gray eyes filled with anger. After I told him about her grabbing my hands and calling me a freak his whole frame was shaking.

**HINTO YOU OK? **I signed using his sign name which was the sign gray but with H's. He didn't answer but got up and walked over to the glass door that was still open, letting the cold night air in. his large hand grabbed onto the door frame but the wood just crumbled to dust in his hand. I got up off the bed, shaking lightly, not from anger but from fear. Normal 16 year old boy couldn't reduce wood into sawdust like that.

Now he was shaking even harder. I put my hand on his shoulder but that seemed to make it worse. It was like Hinto was vibrating. Then my brother exploded into a giant mass of gray fur. I flew back, hitting my head against my desk leg. In placed of Hinto was some type of massive gray animal, but I couldn't tell because my vision was blurring. The last thing I saw before I slipped into unconsciousness was the gray beast looking over to me and then running out of my door.

**Ok so this is my longest chapter so far.=) **

**More reviews= faster updates!**

**Also in the flashback Hinto didn't phase. This is his first time phasing. Before he almost did but was able to control himself. Kia's mother and father both know he will be a werewolf. That's why they moved to la push. **

**Review please =)! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys for all the reviews. I would like to thank secondchsnce44, avalongirl55, hanna smith, and k3015. Hanna smith asked why Kia needed to know when the phone is ringing. Well, deaf people can video chat. They have phones with cameras so they can see each other. It's kind of like Skype. Also if deaf people need to call for a taxi or some other service with hearing people, there is a service for deaf people where a translator will interpret for the deaf person. **

**Really hope all of ya like this chapter =) **

Chapter 6

Brady POV

I watch her car drive away from me, taking my heart with it. Already I could feel the ache in my chest from her leaving. Will it always hurt when she is away, or will it get betting over time? I would have to ask Sam.

I had to go tell the guys I imprinted now. I hope Collin and Seth didn't tell then yet. I took off Seth cloths, tied them on my left leg, and phased. Lucky for me, no one was in their wolf form, so I could think about Kia all I wanted. The way her hair fell perfectly around her faced, how small freckles sprinkled across her nose, and the way her lips parted when she was thinking. How badly I wanted to kiss those lips.

I was so distracted that I didn't even realize that Collin had phased and herd everything I was thinking.

(_Collin, _**Brady**)

_Dude, you're just like Jacob after he imprinted. _

**Collin, if you know what's good for you, you would shut up. **

_Relax man, Sam wanted me to find you. We're having a pack meeting. _

**About what? **

_He didn't say, come on, before we're late. _

**Did you or Seth tell the Pack? **

_Nope. _

We both phased back by First Beach where we have most of our pack meetings. All the other pack members were sitting on drift wood logs, forming a circle. There was burnt wood in the center from the bond fires. Collin and I take our place next to Seth and across from Sam and Jacob.

After the whole mess with the Cullens and Jacob imprinting on Bella and Edwards Daughter, the two packs became one again. Sam was high Alpha while Jacob was low Alpha. The system actually works out really well. Each Alpha had a Beta. Leah was Jake's Beta and Jared was Sam's Beta.

After everyone was seated, Sam stood up. "I have an announcement to make. You all know Old Perta correct." Everyone nodded. She was a member of the tribe, but was rude to almost everyone. She likes us because we uphold the traditions and protect the people. She is very stern when it comes to the old ways. "Well her daughter just moved back up her because Perta's Grandson is of age. Her daughter, who knows about the pack, believes that her son will phase soon. So we are to keep an eye on him at all times. His name is Hinto Nevens and he is in your grade Brady, Collin, so you two are responsible to watch him at school." We nodded. "You too, Seth. During the night patrols, we'll work his house into the route." The high Alpha looked around at his pack. "Is there any other matters that need to be handled before we end the meeting"

Before I could think of what to bring up Kia, Collin beat me to the punch. "I think Brady does." He tapped me in the ribs with his elbow and winked in my direction. Now the whole pack was staring at me.

"Thank for feeding me to the wolfs." I mumbled, but with their wolf hearing I know that everyone herd me. I took a deep breath, and then smiled, thinking of Kia. "I imprinted today."

I was rewarded with pats on the back, punches on the arm, and my brother congratulating me.

"So, who is the unlucky girl?" Of course Paul would ask this. Jared and Collin both laughed at his comment.

Glad that I could finally tell my brothers about the most amazing girl in the world, I was happy to reply. "Her name is Kia. I think she's Quileute, she looks at least part Native American. She has auburn hair, and her eyes…, there the most beautiful green ever. But…" I left my sentence hanging, not knowing what reaction I would get from the guys. I didn't care that she was deaf but who knew what my brothers and Leah would think.

"Come on man, spill." I think Quil said, but it might have been Embry. I didn't know because I was looking down, rolling a smooth stone I picked off the sand in my hand. It had light tan spots on it. It reminds me of the freckles on Kia's nose. Thinking of her gave me the strength to tell the pack.

"Kia… she's deaf." I heard gasps of shock from everyone. I looked up and saw different expressions. From sadness, to pity, to pure shock.

Jacob came over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry Brady. This must be hard for you."

Anger consumed me and I started yelling. "You should Not feel sorry for me or Kia. There is Nothing wrong with her. She's sweet, funny, smart, patience, strong, and everything I would ever want in my imprint." My body was shaking now.

"Calm down Brady. I didn't mean to offend you. Ok?"

But I was beyond being calm. Did Jacob think my imprint, the most amazing girl in the world, was not good enough, because she was deaf? Being deaf was a part of who she was and I love every part of her.

I phased, shredding my cloths, and jumped at Jacob. He also phased. He tried to jump out of the way, but I clawed his side before her could dodge. Another wolf grabbed my scruff with their teeth. I could tell by the scent that it was Leah that was holding me back. Just like her to protect her precious Alpha.

Brady I know you're mad at Jacob, but you need to calm down or I'll do it for you she threatens.

I lowered my body to the ground, knowing that as Beta, she can still tell me what to do. I just wanted to be with Kia now. I needed her to calm down. How much I wanted to smell her honey and cream scent.

She is beautiful Brady she said, seeing the image of Kia in my head.

**Thank you Leah. **But between the longing for Kia and the anger at Jake I couldn't really focus on Leah at the moment.

Jacob was back in his human form. I saw the four long gashes on his side that will hopefully remind him not to mess with my imprint. He gave me a look that said 'I'll let this slid now, but next time I'll fight back, and I'll win' I snorted. Like he could beat me when it came to my imprint.

**I'm going to find Kia. I need to see her, to calm down. **

I'll tell them. 

I ran back into the forest and Leah phased back so I was alone. I started to feel bad about attacking my low Alpha. I didn't feel that bad because of what he said about my imprint, but still… I decided to go to Kinto's house to look after the kid. Maybe it will get me on Jacob's good side again.

From the description that Sam gave us of the Nevens house, I ran there in only a few minutes. The back yard was small, only a few feet of space between the house and the tree line. Throw a door, leading to small porch was the only visible light seen from this angle. I paced to the right so I could get a clearer view of what I could now tell was a glass door.

A figure walked over to the door and opened it. The scent of honey and cream washed over me with a gust of wind. Instantly I knew Kia was here. The pull towards her increased and I felt my paws moved without my direction. I dug my claws into the soil to stop myself.

This was not the time or place for her to know what I am. I laid down on my belly, my head on my front paws, thinking about my predicament. I hoped that she doesn't think I am a monster. God, if she thought I was a monster and didn't want to be with me, I don't even know what I would do. Emily was the only imprint that tried to deny the imprint, but that was mostly because of her cousin Leah. Hopefully, Kia will be like the other imprints and except who I am. But if she didn't, I know I would let her go. Even though it would kill me to, I would sacrifice my happiness for hers. Her happiness is my happiness, but I know I wouldn't be truly happy without Kia by my side. Knowing I could never make her smile again. I fell deeper into a depression.

Brady, don't think this way, I told myself. I can't give up, I can't give in. I will try everything; do anything to make her mine. I will make myself worthy of her. I have to, I keep repeating over and over again.

The shift in the wind brought me back to the physical world. The scent coming towards me was a musky scent. I instantly recognized the scent of werewolf. But not just any werewolf, but a werewolf that was about to phase for the first time. I looked to the glass door and saw Hinto shaking. He was about I phase.

I walked a few steps forward, getting ready to control him if needed, when I stopped in my tracks. Standing behind him, her hand on his shoulder, was my angel. I howled and ran forward. But I was too late. Hinto exploded into a massive gray wolf, even bigger than me. My imprints small frame was hit by the new mass of her brother's body, falling out of my line of vision. I howled again in pain. I could smell her blood, and he was going to pay. Hinto looked at me charging at him and he ran out of the room and into the forest.

I stopped, debating on what to do. I wanted to help Kia. What if she was hurt badly? But I shredded my cloths. And I had to take care of Hinto before something bad happened. I could hear his panicked thoughts. He didn't even notice me because he was so freaked out. Sam and Jacobs thoughts came into my head because they phased, most likely when I howled.

(**Brady **_Sam _Jacob)

_Brady, what's wrong? _

Where are you? 

I recapped what just happened. **What should I do? **

_We can't let him go into town; we are too far away so you have to go after him. We'll be right there_

**Kia, what about her. What if she's hurt? **

Her parents know about what we are. We will go to the house and help Kia. And we have cloths and you don't. 

**Ok **I said, defeated.

So I started to follow Hinto's trail. I found him hiding behind some tree, by an old road. He was thinking that if he ran in front of a car, he would wake up from whatever dream he was in. I jumped on top of him. I grabbed his scruff, biting on his skin I little harder then I needed to, for hurting Kia. Hinto tried to throw me off, but I dug my craws into his shoulder blades. Finally, he gave up and fell down. I got off of him and stood over him in a dominant position.

(**Brady, **Hinto) 

**Hinto. **

Who are you? How do you know my name? What am I? Did I hurt Kia? 

**Hinto, my name is Brady Monkuna **(the book never said his last name so I made one up)**I know your name because your parents told us. Hinto, has your mother ever told you about the Quileute legions? **

When I was young, she would tell them to me and Kia. 

**Do you remember the legions about the spirit wolfs? **

Vaguely. 

**Because you are a male decedent of the Quileute tribe, you possess the spirit wolf. Hinto, you are a werewolf. **

But… they were just stories. How can I change into a wolf! This isn't real. I must be dreaming. 

**I know it's hard to understand, I didn't want to believe it either, but it's who we are. The pack will be here for you, to help you understand and control you anger. **

Control my anger? 

**When we first phase, that's what it's called when we change into wolfs, it's hard to control our anger. When we get anger, we phase. So you won't be able to go to school or into town for a few weeks until you can control yourself. **

So I phased because I was anger? 

**Yes. Why were you so anger? **

My sister told me some girl was bullying her today. My sister is deaf so whenever people give her crap because of it, well I get really pissed. 

I have always been good at keeping my thought to myself so Hinto couldn't hear my real feelings for his sister. **Ya, I meet her at the beach today. My grandma is deaf so I know how to fingerspell and some signs. She is really is nice. **

It will be nice for her to have someone else besides me to be with. She won't admit it, but she gets lonely. The language barrier is hard to break to make friends. 

**She won't be lonely anymore. Know we have to teach the whole pack how to sign. **

Are we allowed to tell her? 

**Uh… well she kind of saw you phase, so I think the wolf is out of the bag. Your parents already know too. **

Ok, good. I don't like keeping secrets from her. We're very close, we are twins. 

I could tell Sam phased and said to take Hinto to his house and then he phase back. **We better go now.**

Who was that? 

**Our Alpha. He's the packs leader. He is at your house talking to your parents. Come on. **

And we both ran through the forest and Hinto experience the speed of the wolf for the first time.

**What do you think? Love it hate it? I'm sorry the ending is kinda dull but I couldn't think of anything else. **

**REVIEW! I would LOVE you guys if I could get at least 7 reviews =) I read every one of your reviews and whenever I see my inbox has something from fanfiction, I get so happy. So PLEASE make me Happy and review =) **


	7. Chapter 7

**I feel like I'm losing u guys=( I only got 2 reviews on chapter 6=(. I will not stop writing because the lack of reviews, but I miss hearing your opinions. Whenever someone tells me they like the story it makes me want to write more often and longer chapters. It only takes 1 min of your time and I would really appreciate it. **

**Ok now that that is out of the way, I'll let you move on to the story, which I hope you enjoy=) **

Chapter 7

Kia's POV

_The soft ruffle of the leafs above my head was the first thing I heard. I slowly opened my eyes to look at the colored trees, dropping their yellow and orange leafs. I can hear a small stream somewhere around me. The wind lightly played with my hair, its touch as gentle as a small child. This area held a feeling of peace. _

_This place was so peaceful and perfect, so I know that this couldn't truly be real. There was nowhere in the world this nice and calm. Maybe I could believe that this place was real when I lived in a simpler time. Where monsters lived under your bed and daddy could say 'Boo' and make them run away. Where a kiss on your booboo from mommy made the pain go away. _

_I sat up, putting my hands behind me for support. I looked around, trying to absorb this perfect, but unreal world. I listen to all the sounds that I knew would disappear when I left. I listened to the wind, the stream, and the birds that sang above. I put my hand on my crest and listened. I listened to my heart. I listened to the soft thug that gave me life. I listened and an image of a brown- eyed boy sitting on the beach came into my mind. _

_Somehow knowing that this boy was wherever I would go after leaving this unreal place, I listened once more before saying good bye to the perfection of this world and returning to the real world where the brown- eyed boy would be. _

When I started to gain consciousness, the first thing to notice was the pain. My ribs hurt with a dull pain but the main force of the pain was my head. On the back of my head, a little to the right, was where it hurt the most. I felt like someone was hitting that spot on my head with a hammer. I tried to open my eyes, but it made the pain worse.

I could feel a large, warm hand on my arm. Then the hand moved to my face, lightly on my forehead. The pressure, however light it was, should have made the pain increase, but it didn't. it actually soothe the ache. The hand on my forehead stayed there, but another oddly warm hand gingerly held my hand and brought it to a pair of soft lips. The lips kiss each fingertip and then the heel of my hand. The warm hand rapped my hand inside of it.

Then the warm hand was still. An unknown amount of time passed before the soft lips meet my forehead and then the heat from the lips and hand disappeared and I fell back into the darkness.

The next time I woke up, I could tell it was daytime, because the light was hurting my eyes. The pain has lessened since I last tried to open my eyes. I slowly opened my eyes, but had to shield them with my hands. When my eyes adjusted to the light, I removed my hand and looked at my surroundings. I was in my baby-blue room under the covers of my bed.

Looking to my left I saw a hunched figure at my bedside. I could not see his face, but I could see his dirty blond hair. I wasn't in its normal spiked up hairdo but looked messy from sleep. His head was on his arm and I could see one of his eyes closed.

Looking over to my clock, I said 7:47 am. Why was he sleeping in a chair in my room at 7:47 in the morning?

I gently shook his arm and he jumped awake. He looked around in a panic, his blue eyes wide. He looked back at me, breathing deeply knowing what startled him. Even at his age, he still looked young, with very few reankles.

**YOU OK? HURT YOU? **

**ME FINE. DAD, YOU HERE WHY? YOU NOT OVER AT WORK WHY? **My father was a cop in the nearby town of forks. Because there was not a police station in la push, he would have to commute every day. Today should be his first day on the job, he told me he had the morning shift. So why was he here?

My dad ran his hand throw his messy hair. He didn't look me in the eyes when he signed next.

**PAST NIGHT. YOU REMEMBER WHAT? **

I felt like he was keeping something from me. I didn't like it and I'm going to finger out why he is acting like this.

**ME GO-TO ROOM. HINTO ENTER. WE TALK. HE MAD… **I froze. All the memories from last night hit me at once. I took in a sharp breath. Hinto getting mad. Hinto shacking. Hinto braking the door frame. Hinto turning into that THING, the massive body of gray that was once my brother. Hitting my head and falling into the darkness. There is one memory that I liked though. The one with the warm hand and the soft lips. It was most likely a dream when I was out cold, but I still enjoyed it. But the one memory was not enough to suppress my shock.

**HINTO, HAPPEN? HE OK? THAT GRAY, THING… THAT WHAT? **I was starting to panic. What happened to my brother, one of the only people in the world that I was close to? Maybe I saw it wrong. Maybe that thing had charged throw the door and attacked Hinto and hit me. What else could explain it? People didn't explode into monsters. I looked to my dad for answers.

**YOU REMEMBER. **It was a statement, not a question.

**YES. **

**YOU KNOW Q-U-I-T-E-U-T-E STORY? **I nodded slowly. Mom told then to Hinto and me when we were young.

**THEIR TRUE. THE MAN CHANGE WOLF, W-E-R-E-W-O-L-F, STORY TRUE. HINTO MAN WOLF. **

Then everything clicked. The thing that took my brother's place was Hinto as a wolf. A giant gray wolf. Looking back on it now, I can see the large paws, each claw longer then my hand, and Hinto's gray eyes, now much larger, looking back at me with guilt and fear.

**HINTO WOLF? HINTO MAN WOLF?HINTO W-E-R-E-W-O-L-F? **I asked, needing to know for sure if it was the truth. My father nodded his head. 

My hands were shaking so bad that it took me a minute to sign.

**HOW?** My question meant so many different things. How could the legions be true? How did my brother turn into a wolf? How were we going to deal with this?

**MECHANICS ME DON'T KNOW. THEIR OTHER MAN WOLF. P-A-C-K. **

**WHO? **

**MEDICINE YOU WANT FOR PAIN? **

He was trying to prolong this. He didn't want to talk about this subject for some reason.

**WHO?** I signed again, determined to get my answer. There had to be a reason for my dad to try to keep this from me.

**YOU DON'T KNOW MOST. **

He said most, so there had to be someone besides Hinto that I knew that was in the pack.

**YOU TELL ME MOST. I KNOW WHO? **

I could tell he was reluctant to tell me, but he started to sign.

**BOY YOU MEET YESTERDAY. B-R-A-D-Y. **My father's face was scrunched up in frustration and his nostrils were flaring. I didn't understand this response.

But Brady was a werewolf. I will admit it did make since, but it was hard to imagine.

Wait, why am I taking this so well. My dad just told me that some old folklore was real, my twin brother is now a fury mutt, and my only friend in la push is also a wolf. I should be freaking out. I should be screaming even though I couldn't hear myself. I should be running even though I know I couldn't run far. But I was calm. I wasn't logical.

My dad must have noticed my frozen state.

**TIME ALONE YOU WANT? **I nodded. He leaned over and kissed my forehead. Then he left the room, closing the door.

Now that I was alone there was one question I had to answer. Was I ok with this? My brother and friend being giant wolfs just because of their blood line. If I wasn't ok with this then did that mean I couldn't feel the same about Hinto, or act the same around him again? Would I have to give up the small friendship I had with the only person, besides my family, who could sign and was willing to learn? Could I give all that up to do the logical thing and be scared, when really I wasn't?

When I truly thought about it, I realized that I was ok with all this supernatural crap. I just had to buck up and face it head on.

Was Hinto here or was he in the dark, unknown forest. Hinto and I, even though we are twins, were never that similar, but now I felt a greater distance forming between us. Me being deaf had separated us, but he learned sign. He wasn't deaf, he didn't understand everything I went through, but there was this special connection that only we had. Now Hinto was the different one and I had no way to connect with him. I couldn't shift into a fur ball like he could now. I just hope that I won't lose him to his newly found wolf or pack. If I lost Hinto, I don't know what I would do.

So I got up out of bed, staggering I little from my head ach, I went to go find Hinto and face this head on.

**WOW this is my 2nd longest chapter ever =)**

**Important !**

**Hello reader. I really hope all enjoyed reading this and you will review. Everyone who reviewered my last chapter I gave I sneak peak of this chapter. So I'll make you all a deal. If u review I'll give you a sneak peak of the next chapter as well. I have to write the sneak peak first, so you won't get it right away. I might go missing for a week because I'm taking a trip to DISNEY LAND=)=)=) because I'm leaving tomorrow I work extra hard on getting this chapter updated=) **

**Remember REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

**OK first thing you need to know I'm changing the way I write the wolf mind reading talk. I don't like the way I was doing it. Also I posted pictures of my characters on my profile. Also I put a link of a video that you should all watch. It is made by a group called D-PAN. The video is amazing. It's the song ****waiting on the world to change ****but with signing. The video also tell about some deaf history. My teacher should are class and I wanted to show it to you. It's great. **

**Also thank you those who review.**

**No- He's MY Monkey Man **

**Nesi Cullen**

**BlondBanana**

**pistal**

**Dreamcatcher94 **

**Bassoon**

**JaziD**

Chapter 8

Brady POV

_This is awesome! _Hinto screamed in his head. Hinto and I are running back towards Sam and Emily's place so he could meet the pack. It was safe to say that he liked his wolf form. Hinto is jumping over boulders, crashing into trees, and howling at the waxing moon whenever it reappeared from behind the trees above. I let him have his fun for now as long as he doesn't make too much noise. It was hard to keep my wandering mind away from Kia, but lucky for me Hinto was too absorbed in his new power and speed.

_Brady, I've been meaning to ask_, _but how can we talk without, you know, really talking?_ Both Hinto and I slowed to a trot.

_It's the pack mind. We can hear each other's thoughts. It's helpful during a fight, or if we need to find one another, but it's annoying the rest of the time. _

_Wait, did you say fight? Who do we fight? Other wolf packs? _

_Bloodsuckers _I said coldly.

_You don't mean… _I could tell he was thinking about vampires. Man, this kid is quick!

_Hay, I am not a kid! _

_Calm down, but yes we fight vampires. But don't worry about it now. We'll explain everything soon. _

We came into the meadow near Sam's house. Four wolfs stood across from us._ Hinto, this is part of the pack. The rest are either at your house,_ Hinto winched at that_, _thinking about when he phased,_ on patrol, or on their lazy asses taking a nap._ I got a few laughs for the last part.

Then each member took a step forward and stated their name.

_Jared_

_Leah_

_Quil_

_Seth_

Then Jared spoke _Hinto, we welcome you to the Quileute pack. We would be proud to call you a brother. _Hinto nodded his head at the high Beta.

_So, not that being a wolf isn't cool, but how do I change back? We do change back right?_ He added in a panic, thinking about spending the rest of his life as an oversized dog. At this we mentally laughed our asses off. He must have taken that as a yes because he calmed down at once.

_No dude, we stay fur balls our whole life_ Quil said sarcastically. This brought a whole new round of laugher. Even Hinto laughed.

_Sorry, I just don't know any of this wolf stuff. _

_Don't worry Hinto, we are still learning ourselves, _Leah said, thinking about how the pack has learned that girls can phase, the ability of two Alphas working in harmony, and imprinting on a half vampire child.

_What the…_ Hinto said, confused.

Before he could finish, Leah continued. _It may take a while to phase back. It took me 5 hours and Quil a full day to phased back the first time. _

Hinto looked defeated by this. He wanted to find his sister and apologies to her. _I was hoping to go see if my sister is all right. I think I may have hurt her when I phased. Brady, you're friends with her right? Can you check up on her for me? _

Hinto trusted me with his sister? Maybe he would take the imprint better then I assumed. Then Hinto growled at me. Oh, shit. Did I really think that? Now I'm in for it.

_Brady, _Hinto said slowly. _What is imprinting? _

I quickly explained the basics of imprinting. How I would be anything she wanted me to be. How I would always protect and love her. How she was the most important thing in my life now.

_Well Brady, you assumed wrong. _Then Hinto growled and attracted. He jumped at me but I dodged to the left. I jumped on his hunches and we both rolled down a slope into a ditch. _She has enough problems with a love sick puppy. _

I got on top and dug my claws into his back. Hinto let out a whimper.

The rest of the pack stayed close but didn't interfere. They knew this was something that Hinto and I had to deal with without them but would stop us if we went too far.

Hinto rolled into an oak tree, pushing me against it to try and get me off but I hung on too tight. He ended up knocking over the whole tree. Then Hinto rolled. Every time he rolled on this back, where I was still clinging onto, my head hit the fallen tree. I bit into his back and tasted blood in my mouth. _Great, now I'm a bloodsucker._

Then Hinto stopped rolling. He became limp under me. I unhooked my claws from his pelt, but right after I did that, he rolled again. I flew off of his back, landing in a bush. Hinto raked his claws across my side, like I clawed Jacob earlier. I got up quickly and we were face to face. Both of us with teeth bore. Both of us growling at one another. Adrenalin pumping through both of our vein.

_If you dare hurt her, if you ever make her cry, I swear I will kill you. I don't care if we are brothers now. I will protect Kia no matter what. _

_Ditto. _Our love for Kia was different but both were strong. We would both fight to protect her, that was clear.

_Hinto, I'm going to make sure Kia is ok from your… ascendant. _He growled again but didn't attack. I took that as a sign that he would tolerate it for now. I turned around and ran as fast as I could to the Nevens' house. The trees flying by me as the pull to my imprint became stronger.

Haft way there Sam and Jacob crossed my path. They both nodded in my direction and continued. Soon I was in Kia's back yard. A woman in her in her early forties came out of Kia's room and walked up to me. I lowered my head on my front paws so we were face to face. This woman had Kia's green eyes. I whimpered and lowered my rump to the grass so my whole body was to her level.

"Sam said another wolf might come by. Why don't you go back to the woods and phase." I nodded my head and trotted back to the tree line. I phased back and pulled up my cut- offs. After walking back over to the woman, she beckoned me to come inside.

The room was a pale blue and all the walls were bare, but that's not what I focused on. On the bed was a petite girl, an ice pack on her auburn hair. I slowly walked over to her bed side the pull becoming to strong for me to resist. It felt like my limb where moving on their own. Placing a hand on the inside of her elbowed I whispered "Kia..." A small crease was formed between her eyebrows. Was she in pain? I slowly placed a hand on her forehead and the crease disappeared. Using my other hand, I gently lifted her left hand to my lips and kissed each fingertip. Then I placed a kiss on the heal of her palm. I then held her hand in mine, my hand being so big that it covered hers like a blanket.

Someone coughing on the other side on the room caught my attention. I turned my head to see a man, about 6'4" with dirty blond hair. He was looking at me with authority that reminded me of my father and he had his arm around the woman that brought me in from outside. Looking at them I could see both of them in Kia. Her nose and freckles were from her dad while she had her mom's eyes.

I realized how weird it must be to have a wolf that they don't know come into their house and start kisses their daughters hand. I blushed slightly. "Hello, I'm Brady Monkuna. I'm a part of Sam's Pack."

Kia's dad was about to said something but his wife interrupted him. "So you're Brady? Oh, Kia told me about you. Nathan, don't give the boy that look, he's Kia's friend." Then she came over to me and shook my hand, my other hand still holding my angels hand. "I'm Mrs. Nevens, but call my Paige. Oh, and my name sign is this." Then using the letter P she touched it to the open palm of her left hand. Then she twisted her wrist of her P hand and touched her hand again. "It's the sign for cookie but with a P" she said with a smile, Kia's smile. "Kia gave it to me because I bake all the time. I even had a small bakery back in California. Oh, I'm sorry Brady; I'm being rude aren't I? I'm just a talker, you can ask Hinto. I take his ear off all the time. Kia is the only one spared from my babbling. But I can still sign forever if she would let me." Mrs. Nevens said all of this in about 30 seconds, her husband smiling down at her sweetly.

I looked back down at my angel and saw how pale she looked. "So… is she going to be ok?"

"One of the doctors that lives on the rez came to look at her. She said that she should wake up sometime tomorrow morning as long as we keep ice on her bump. May I ask why you are here so late at night?" said Kia's father. Was it really that late? I looked to the bed side clock that read 10:34. Wow, time really flew by.

"Ya, about that…"scratching the back of my neck. " Mr. Nevens, Paige, both of you know the legions right?" Mr. Nevens just nodded while Paige smiled, giving me a knowing look.

"Brady, you didn't, did you?" I knew what she must be thinking so I smiled back.

"Yes."

"O my God. This is… I don't even know what this is. Brady, you have my blessing. This is just great. But don't tell her too soon. She can be stubborn sometimes, she likes to hide her feelings, so don't be discourage if she plays hard to get. And you can sign, that just makes it so much better."

"Wait," Kia's dad took a step towards the bed. "What do you mean blessing Paige? Blessing for what?"

"Well sir," trying to sound respectful. "Today, down at the beach, I imprinted on Kia. I would never hurt her and I will always protect her, no matter what."

His hand became fists at his sides and his face got red. "I don't need you to protect _My _daughter and you most definitely do not have may blessing. Don't think you have some kind of clime to her because you don't. "

"Now Nathan," Ms. Nevens said calmly, "he couldn't control it and don't you want Kia to be happy. Brady will make her happy Nate. Why can't you see that?"

Then he turned to his wife. "And why are you taking this so lightly? You want _him _to take Kia away from us?"

"Of course not, but he is not going to take her away from us. He just wants what's best for her, just like us. She will always be your daughter, but she won't be that little girl forever. We have to let her decide what she wants and if she wants Brady and if Brady makes her happy, then isn't that what we want? Nathan, please just give the boy a chance."

He looked back to me, giving me a death glare. "Leave now, before I decide to ban you from this house and my daughter. And if you do anything to hurt her… well just remember that I'm a cop and there's a gun on my belt."

I nodded, hoping that I would never be at the end of that barrel. "Yes sir, I will never hurt her."

"Go." Then he walked out of the room.

Ms. Nevens came over and sat on the end of the bed. "Don't worry about Mr. Nevens, he just worries about Kia. Now you better head out. I know it must be hard to stay away but if you put some distance between you two when he is around it might get you on his good side. And no funny business ok? Now up you go." She taped me lightly on the shoulder.

Before getting up I lightly kissed Kia's forehead then let go of her hand. I thanked Paige and then walked into the forest. I didn't really want to encounter Hinto again so I chose to walk home. The walk was not too far, only a 5 minute walk as a human, but still far enough to hurt my heart with the pull going the other way.

On my walk home I thought about how all the Nevens man are out to get me because I imprinted on Kia. To me, it was totally worth it if I could someday be with Kia forever.

**Awww, so sweet right. Brady has to deal with Hinto and Mr. Nevens for loving Kia. **

**Please Review.=) **

**Also does anyone know if SM ever said in her book what color Brady was when he was a wolf. If not I will decide what he looks like. **

**I'm also thinking about starting another story. Edward is a prince and future king. Bella is a peasant being punished for stealing medicine for her sick father. In this world vampires can imprint on humans. Prince Edward imprints on Bella. The only problem is that whoever is next in line to the throne is suppose marry a vampire and not imprint so the humans do not become too powerful. **

**I want to know if you guy would read this if I posted it. =) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all that reviewed the last chapter. I am still planning on writing the vampire imprint story I told you guys about in my last chapter, but I want to work on this story and ****a small piece of me****. Please read my new story, it is worth reading. It's about jasper and Bella. Read the summery if u want to know more. **

**READ THIS IT'S IMPORTANT! **

**Now, this wont come up for a few more chapters but I want to know what you think **

**BRADY AND KIA'S FIRST KISS! **

**Should it be…**

**Peck on lips or long make out **

**In the rain, snow, cloudy, or sunny **

**In front of Kia's house, in or by a car, or in the ocean **

**When Kia is teaching Brady, during a fight, or in the moment **

**Before or after she knows about imprinting **

**(if you have any more ideas for first kiss just tell me) **

**Also, have you guys checked out the links for pictures of my characters or the ASL video I put on my page? **

Chapter 9

Brady's POV

Two sets of foots steps, one softer than the other came from down the hall. A small body latched onto my leg, "Brady, Lele trying to get me." Sam and Emily's son, Jackson, said as Leah ran towards him. Four years ago when Jackson was born, the queen bitch of them all imprinted on him. Ever since she imprinted, Leah has been extremely happy.

"Don't worry Jack, I'll save you." I picked him by his feet so he was hanging upside-down. I ran to the family room, making sure to support his back, and the four year old giggling the whole way.

"Brady, give me my little guy back." She was trying to sound assertive but she was laughing too much. She always laughed when Jack laughed. It was nice to have a pleasant Leah.

"No way," I said to Leah. "Jackson, why were you running from Leah?"

He giggled again, still swinging upside-down. "Lele's it. She was trying to tag me and I ran. I ran fasterist then Lele and she is the fasterist wolfy." He smiled with pride.

"Yea, when you are a big, bad wolf you'll be even faster than Leah," I said as I put him on my shoulders. I've tried to call Leah by Jackson's nick name but it just got me a broken nose and a black eye. I healed in about an hour but I still wouldn't get on her bad side.

"Jackson," she said, giving her imprint puppy-dog eyes. "I promise not to tag you. I'll even pinky promise."

"Lele is going to tag me! Run Brady run!" listening to Jackson, I ran to the kitchen.

Emily, with a small but noticeable baby bump, was stirring a bowl of brownie mix. "Mommy," Jack cried out. She put the bowl on the counter to look at her son. Right when my feet hit the tile, I lost my grip of the floor and started to slip. Jack started to scream and laugh at the same time. Trying to regain my balance, I put my hand out for support. My hand hit the edge of the bowl, causing it to flip, and the batter flew into the air. The brownie mix seamed to fly in slow motion until it hit my face.

The only sound in the room was the ring of the metal bowl. I looked up at Jackson to see he was in a similar state as I was. Most of his face was covered in chocolate and so what his hair.

The silent was broken when Sam and Embry came into the room and cracked up with laughter. We all joined in, Leah taking her imprint off my back to clean him off with paper towels.

The doorbell rang after Jackson finished getting cleaned up. "I wanta get It." then the four year old was off, running to the door. I followed him, wondering who it was.

Getting to the doorway, I was met with Jackson jumping, trying to reach the lock to open the door. I unlocked the door so he could open it. For some unknown reason he just loved to open doors.

When the door opened I was met with my angel deep, green eyes. I smiled, hoping she would smile that smile I loved back. Instead Kia started laughing, holding her hand in front of her mouth trying to hide it. She mom was also trying to stop laughing while her dad just looked at me like I was insane. I then realized that I was still covered in brownie mix.

I let them in while trying to remove some of the batter off my face with my arm. Kia looked to her mom and signed something that I didn't know. She was still giggling but holding some of her laugher back.

"Brady, Kia wants me to interpret for her. What happened?"

"Well," I said, running my fingers in my chocolate hair. "It involves a bowl of brownie mix, a four year old, and a wet floor." She started laugher again. Wait, her mom didn't sign to her. How did she know what I said?

She must have realized I was puzzled because she signed once more and her mom translated. "I forgot to tell you before but I can read lips. As long as you don't talk too fast or too slow I can understand everything you say."

I nodded as Sam came to greet them. Her being able to understand what I said would make it so much easier for both of us.

Speaking to Mr. Nevens Sam said "Hello, um can you tell your daughter that my name is Sam and I am the leader of the pack?"

Kia glared at the Alpha then swiftly signed to her dad. "Watch you language young lady and don't be rude." Her dad said this while signing at the same time. "Please excuse my daughter. Kia can read lips so she knows what you said." What had she said that made her dad mad? Could you cures in sign?

Sam lead them to the living room. When his back was turned Kia stuck her to tongue at him. I laughed and Sam looked back at me. I smiled sheepishly and my imprint smiled at me. "Brady, why don't you clean up before Embry gets to you? You know how he loves batter."

I didn't want to let Kia out of my sight but I would look like an idiot if I just sat down on the couch with brownie on my face. I hurried out of the hallway towards the bathroom. Getting the mix off my face was easy but removing it from my hair was another question. About seven minutes later I was clean. I spent another few minutes trying to get that 'just rolled out of bed' look. The last time I cut my hair I did it with my pocket knife. The result wasn't pleasant but it was free and kept the hair out of my eyes. Now I wish I would have gone to a barber or at least let my mom cut it.

Giving up on my hair I went back to the living room. I walked in to see Kia in Sam's face, even though she was shorter than his shoulders. Her hands were a hurricane of movement. Her mouth moved as she signed, like she was talking, but the room was silent. Her face was so full of emotion. I have never seen her like this. And Sam, the Alpha of a wolf pack, looked scared.

What had Sam done to my imprint? Without warning, a growl ripped through my throat. I staked over to Sam, not caring if he was my Alpha. He upset my imprint.

When I came into her line of vision, her hands stopped mid-sign. I also stopped. Her eyes were wide and her lips were parted in a small o. she looked back at Sam and then at me again. Her eyes then became glossy with tears unshed. Her hands fell limply to her side as she stood there unmoved, looking at the floor.

I came closer to her, unable to refuse the pull towards her. I put my hand under her chin and angled it so I could swim in the green beauty of her eyes. A small tear ran down her pink cheek. These eyes should never be sad and only cry tears of joy. I would make it my mission to keep tears of sadness from ever forming. I dried her cheeks with my thumb and she blushed, looking down shyly. I wish to kiss her so bad but there were many reasons that held me back. First I would make our first kiss more memorable than in the living room of my Alpha. Also Kia was upset and I want her to be happy, no need her to be happy. It was too soon for us to kiss because she didn't know me well, and I hate it with every fiber of my body, but I don't know her very well also. I think the main reason I held back my desires was because he dad was in the room, and I needed him to like me if I wanted to be close to Kia.

Reluctant, I pulled back from my imprint.** YOU OK?**

She shrugged her shoulders, but gave me a small smile. But Sam had to ruin our moment "Um, Ms. Nevens what did your daughter say?" I have never seen Sam look so lost. He was acting as though he was treading on egg shells.

"Um, well I sort of got lost because of Kia's speed signing but she was defending Hinto. She said you were stealing his future and making him a warrior whether he wants to or not. How he won't be able to college or military because he might phase or have a normal life. She also said that you can't force him to be a protector."

Kia looked back at Sam, not in hate but in sorrow. Another tear fell down her face and I had to stop my hand from removing it. She signed and I understood. **PLEASE, TAKE MY BROTHER FROM ME DON'T. PLEASE. **

"Sam," Sam's eyes darted between us. "Kia said please don't take my brother from me. She just doesn't want to lose him." Sam and Mr. Nevens looked shocked, Paige was glowing with pride, and Kia rubbed her eyes and smile.

"Well," Paige said, breaking the awkward silent "We better head out. Kia, you ready?" I notice that whenever her parents were taking around her they signed and talked at the same time.

**1 MINUTE **she signed then turned to me. We just stared at one another until she came closer and hugged me. I instantly hugged her back, my inner wolf loving having my imprint in my arms, where she belonged. Her honey and cream scent stronger as her auburn hair falling on my chest. Much too soon she pulled away. **THANK YOU. **Then she walked away, taking my heart with her.

**I'm soooooooooooo sorry this took so long and it's not one of the best chapters I wrote. I just couldn't think of what to write about. I have sooooo many ideas for this story but I have to get to wait tell it is the right time in the story before I can write about them. I really want to know what you think about the first kiss that I mention at the top of the story. My next chapter will be better. I don't think I will do this chapter in Kia's POV unless you guys want me to. **

**One more thing. If I don't do Kia's POV of this chapter for my next chapter, do you want a fight between April Fisher (the bitch from chapter 1) and Kia or a fight between Hinto and Brady? Also if you chose Hinto and Brady fight, the first kiss will come sooner. and….**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sooooo sorry it has taken me so long to update but I did have my reasons. I started another story. I'm sorry but I couldn't get it out of my mind and I just had to write it. Please check it out it is called ****and so the prince fell in love with the peasant. **

**Also, for this chapter let's just pretend the Olympics are in 2013, cuz the story line won't work. I just don't want a bunch of reviews about how the games are this year and all that crap. **

**now this chapter will have ASL dialog so in ( ) will be an English translation of what they are signing. I really hope you like it=) **

Chapter 10

Kia POV

Something shaking my arm woke me up Wednesday morning from my dreamless sleep. I cracked my eyes to peer at my mother's soft face smiling down at me. In response I tugged up the covers to hide my face from the bright light. She grabbed the blanket and for the next few minutes we fought in a heated battle of tug-a-war. A final tug from her man- like arms leads me to topple to the floor.

I groaned as I got myself up from off the floor. Unlike my room from California, this room had hardwood floors. I missed my fuzzy carpet that caught me whenever I lost a battle with my mother. Pushing myself off the floor I signed. **You mean why? **(Why are you so mean?)

**Morning eat you want? Yes, no, which one? **(Do you want breakfast or not?) She said, ignoring my question.

I shrugged as I piled my blankets back on my bed. **Maybe, food what?** (Maybe, what are we having?)

**Egg bacon.** (Eggs and bacon)She signed with an evil smile. She knew I couldn't resist bacon. My mom never plays fair.

**Not fair. Bacon my only weakness you know. **(No fair, you know bacon is my only weakness.)

**All fair love war. **(All is fair in love and war.) She laughed and walk to the door as I followed in my poke-a-dot PJs. Walking down the hall the aroma of grease and meat made my mouth water. Once in the blue and yellow kitchen, I loaded my plate will five strips of bacon and some eggs. I sat down with my plate and look across from me at the empty seat.

When we moved, we brought our dining room set with us. Every weekday morning, unless one of us was sick or had to leave early for some reason, Hinto and I sat across from one another to eat our breakfast. Sometimes we would talk but it's hard to sign with food in your hands so we mostly just enjoyed each other's company.

Right now Hinto might be eating at another person's dining table with his new pack without me. Sam explained that he would stay with one of the other pack members until he could control his anger, because they didn't want him to phase in public. He also told us that Hinto wouldn't be able to go to college or enlist in the military right out of high school because he had to serve the tribe, and if his anger over came her, he might phase a hurt someone and expose their secret. Thinking about Sam right now, even with my beloved bacon in my hand, made my blood boil. Because of the blood that runs through his veins, the all-powerful Alpha can stack a claim on my brother.

All of Hinto's plans and dreams crumbled into dust the moment he phased. He always wanted to enlist in the Coast Guard and be a rescue swimmer. Our whole childhood our mom put us into swim classes. We both loved swimming and were great at the sport. We have both won many metals and trophies at butterfly, breast stroke, and other races. Next summer I am planning to participate in the Deaflympics, the Olympics for the Deaf. My swim couch from California said I have a good chance in getting in at least getting to the top five. Hinto also was planning to compete in the 2013 Olympics for swimming before going to the Coast Guard. The last four years he has been training almost every day after school with his couches but all of that work is for nothing now. Sam said when they give him a physical, his new wolf DNA will show up like crazy. He now has a 108'F and all the doctors will wonder how he's not ill or dead yet. So now Hinto's plans of the Olympics and the Coast Guard run down the drain, leaving him trapped in the sunless town. Sam said that after he has served his part to the pack, and when he can totally control himself, he may be able to attend college and join the Coast Guard, but it would take at least 5 or 6 years before he would be ready to leave.

Our parents hope that if they kept us away from La Push, Hinto wouldn't change, but the saw the signs of his change in California. Now I understand the angry outburst from the dinner when we were coming up here.

When I was younger, being teased about my hands and my voice the few times I tried to speak, I wished that I could be like Hinto, be hearing. Or that Hinto could be deaf with me, so I wasn't alone in the silence. I always wondered why Hinto wasn't deaf or didn't have any deformations when he was born before we came here. The reason I became deaf was when my mother was about two months pregnant with us, she became sick. It's a rare illness called Rubella, or German measles. Normally someone would just get a rash and swollen joints for a few weeks but if a mother is pregnant and is infected, her baby in almost every case, have birth defects. I now learned that because Hinto had the werewolf genes and was stronger, even as a fetus, he didn't get affected. But because I don't have the werewolf gene, I wasn't protected like my brother was, so it affected the hairs in my inner ear. When I was born, 3/4 of the hairs in my cochlear were non-responsive, meaning that I only had 25% of my hearing as a baby. Over time the hair follicles in my ear slowly stopped working, and I lost a little over 1% of my hearing every year. Now my left ear is stone deaf, meaning I can't hear anything out of the ear, while my right ear only has 5% hearing. My doctors say that soon the rest of the hairs will die and I will become stone deaf. With my hearing aid in, I can still hear trains, car horns, very loud music, and thunder.

After finishing my beautiful bacon I hoped into the shower. Usually I would have to race Hinto to the bathroom, but today I had it all to myself. Sometimes, my brother acted more like a teenage girl then I did, spending 45 minutes 'fixing' his hair. I used my honey and milk body soup and turned the water to the highest it would go.

I thoughts wandered back to yesterday, but not to the Alpha. I couldn't get the image of Brady out of my mind. I remembered how amazing and right it felt to be in his arms. Just the thought that Brady wants to be friends with me was one thing, but that he offered to learn ASL, well, it blows my mind. I mean, who learns another language just to be someone's friend when he had a giant pack of brothers to be with. Was there some other reason he was doing all of this? What if he was just trying to use me? Did he think that a girl with a disability would be _easy_? I have meet guys who are nice to me at first, then just want to use me later. But I felt like I could trust Brady, that he was different that other guys.

In the middle of 'scream signing' at Sam, Brady walked into the room. He looked so pissed off; at first I thought he was mad at me for 'yelling' at his Alpha. I felt so small and tear started to form as I thought he was mad at me. He was the first friend I was able to make here and he already hated me. I couldn't help but feel sorry for myself. But then he came over to me and gave me that look. Fill with so much care and concern and something else I couldn't identify. I was filled with so many different emotions I couldn't keep back a tear. I still don't understand why he was mad. And to put a cherry on top, he interprets for me. Could this boy get any better? Well he did because the moment I was in his arms, he became prefect. I wanted to stay there but I didn't want to embarrass myself any further.

I turned off the water, grabbed a fuzzy white towel, and walked across the hallway to my room. For some reason today I decided to dress up a little. It might have been to show up April Fisher or to impress Brady or maybe both.

I stopped to think about Brady. Did he like me like that? All the signs were there, but he might just be friendly. What if he already has a girlfriend? God, if he had a girlfriend, I don't know what I would do. Or what if was gay? No, I had an excellent Gaydar (I'm not sure if there is a real spelling for the word, but u know what I mean;) and no bells were ringing on him.

But I had to ask myself, why was I thinking this? Did I like Brady, I mean, like-like him? He is very good looking. No he's more than good looking; he's Hot, like just of the BBQ hot. He's also one of the sweetest hearing guy's I have ever meat outside my family.

I couldn't ignore my feelings anymore. I, Kia Jane Nevens, Like Brady… need to learn name later. I wasn't good to outright show my attracted to him, but I wasn't going to try and hide my feeling anymore. But I would let him make the first move. I would be devastated if I told him and he didn't have any feeling for me. And I still don't know if he has a girlfriend. So if he makes a move or asks me out, I would tell him I also like him.

Feeling at peace with my decision, I put on a blown sweater over a white tank top. The shirt is woven in a diamond like pattern and an oval of skin shows at the shoulder. (Picture on profile) With it I wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a silver charm bracelet. I brushed out my hair but left it wavy instead of striating it. I put on some light brown eye shadow and mascara and deemed myself ready for the day. I quickly packed my bad with my binder and books, grabbed my key, and headed out the door.

I hopped down the steps and started towards the walkway until I saw the car on the curb. The car is a bullet gray, with the sleek, smooth lines of a sporty car. From here I could tell it was a mustang. Leaning against the car, his arms crossed over his black shirt, was Brady in all his glory. When he saw me his face lit up and I smiled.

**Ride you want? **(Do you want a ride?) I felt my heart swell to twice its size. This boy has gone out of his way to be my friend and has been an overall a nice guy to me. I didn't understand why but I wasn't going to complain.

**Sure, **I signed. The space between Brady's eyes scrunched up in confusion. I nodded my head and he grinned from ear to ear.

Like a gentlemen, he opened and closed my door for me before walking around to his side. My heart did a little back flip with him being so close. I didn't care if sometimes he was a wolf and I didn't care if he is hearing, because whenever I was with Brady I didn't feel deaf or different. I just feel like me, Kia.

**This is mostly a filler chapter and to give some background story. Again I'm sorry for the delay, but check out my other stories and profile. AND…..**

**REVIEW!**


	11. AN

**A/N **

I'm having trouble with writers block on this story right now. I am so sorry but I will need some time to clear my head so I don't give you crappy chapters. I want to do this story justice. I don't know how long it will be before I update again, and again I'm really sorry. I'm not giving up but I need a break from the story. Please don't hate me=( I could keep writing but the chapters would be terrible. I really hope you all understand and you don't hate me.

I won't give up on Kia, I promise

Abbydog26

=(


End file.
